pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Infestation (Pocket God Comic)
Infestation is an issue of the Pocket God Comics released on the 24th of August 2011. In it, Britt, a vampire/zombie soldier set on spreading the undead virus across universes, crosses over to the Pocket God universe. She sees the power of the Gem of Life (which allows the Pygmies to die and regenerate) and wants to steal it for herself. This issue, we also learn of Nooby’s shameful secret, see a zombie T-Rex, a zombie monkey, a fight with an army of undead pygmies. Synopsis The comic begins with Ooga playing a game with Nooby being called stretch Nooby, with vines tied around Nooby's arms and legs with the other ends being held by Dolphins in the ocean. Ooga tells them to start swimming then tearing off his arms and legs, killing him. Klik appears (not surprised to what Ooga was doing) asking if he's up to his old tricks, Nooby then appears declaring stretch Nooby is the best game ever and asks if he can play again. Ooga says they can't because it'll take days and Klik says that they have chores to do anyway. Later, Klik asks if he can talk to Nooby because he's worried about him.He questions his feelings about always being the victim to Ooga's mean streak. Nooby replies with a question, wondering if "Hugh" (you which is mistaken by Nooby as Hugh) would play stretch Nooby with him.Klik tells him to forget what he said;and tells him to go out and get bamboo for the fishing poles. Nooby, calling it "Boo Bam" went searching for bamboo when the Zombie Monkey captured him, and took Nooby to Britt. Britt asked Nooby how did his tribe regenerate everytime they died.(She actually said they cheated death). Nooby then brought Britt to a dump, where Britt saw a dinosaur skeleton Nooby called chicken, explaining what happened. After a while when Booga, Klak, Dooby, Klik, and Ooga was about to eat a pig, a bell rang. Klak thought it was the "Universal Lunch Bell", but Klik told them it was his security bell that Klik used afrter the "Big naked thing came to their camp". Booga said it was probably another pig, but it was Nooby. Nooby ran towards the tribe, but was either shocked or electroluted by Klik's secrurity. After Nooby revived and explained what Britt has done, a bunch of zombie pygmies appear. Klak tries to fight them off, but failed. Ooga told the tribe they need to kill the Zombies Noobs instead. Nooby aimed rocks at them causing the zombies to explode. Britt came out with a Zombie Tyrannosaurus Rex, but it listen to Nooby instead of Britt. At last, Nooby made the zombie Tyrannosaurus kill Britt, and gave it scratch. At the end, Nooby told the Zombie T-Rex to go, knowing it is not the place for a dinosaur. Trivia *This comic first was only available in the Infestation Comics, but it was later available for The Pocket God Comics as well. Category:Pocket God Comics Category:Comic Series Category:Pocket God